


Fireworks

by HyperKey (Sylverstia)



Series: Christmas shenanigans [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fireworks, Hurt/Comfort, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylverstia/pseuds/HyperKey
Summary: 'A processor is the logic circuitry that responds to and processes the basic instructions that drive a computer. 'What happens when its overwhelmed?





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of other things to do. I've wanted to write this for weeks however, and now i did.
> 
> huzzah.
> 
> Hope you like it, Comments are appreciated.

He flinched at the explosions outside. Short blasts, in rapid succession. It was too slow for a machine gun, too fast for a handgun. Too silent for any gun, really, but still explosions.

His eyes darted around to find the source, body already preparing for the fastest escape outside the line of fire. He was made to do that. And he didn’t really have to think about it. Preconstruction was normal, it happened automatically whenever there was a thread. He couldn’t stop that.

One of the things he liked about Gavin’s apartment was that it was high up and there were very little threats.

The explosions came from outside.

As he tried to get over to a window his system looked him in a preconstruction of how the explosion could potentially reach him if he got too close to the window. And even ignoring that, the consistent noises became deafening.

He willed the preconstruction away, eyes focused on the darkness outside, when something bright green and red suddenly flashed up to the window and exploded there.

A flare?

Two more followed, the last one being so bright that it blinded him for a moment.

He reeled back, stumbled backwards into the coffee table and, unable to correct his failing balance, fell square onto the furniture. A vase crashed into the carpet, remote for the TV and a coffee cup followed.

He could barely move. His system didn’t know what to do with the inconsistent information, causing a lag in response time and his processors working in overdrive.

The secondary cooling system was working hard and he was dimly aware of sounding like a panting dog.

Gavin, attracted by the noise, headed into the living room. “Shit, what the hell are you doing? And why are you sitting _on_ the table?”

Cory couldn’t respond. He tried, yet his systems couldn’t spare any processing power to that. It was overwhelmed and confused. There didn’t seem to be a threat, people outside were screaming in delight, not terror. There was laughing and cheering. But there were explosions. There were flares being thrown.

It all looked like a horribly dangerous situation that called for backup, and yet no one seemed to be affected by it.

Another flare made him flinch again, hands flying to his ears to cover them from the noise. Eyes wide but unseeing, as another preconstruction wormed itself into his conscious thinking. Gavin was still standing in the same spot when he fought out of it.

“Hey, hey,” Gavin tried to calm him, approached silently, walked past him and pulled the curtains shut. “Too bright?”

Gavin wasn’t affected by this either. Was it a normal occurrence? Did people throw around explosives for fun? He wasn’t aware of such a situation.

And even though the bright flaring lights were now blocked out, there was still the horrible noise. Every time it sounded, it threatened to crash his audio processors.  He tried to make a sound, anything to tell Gavin what was happening to him, but that was still impossible.

“Fucking pricks and their fireworks. Glad I’m not on the clock.” Gavin sighed as he walked back to his partner and leaned in. “You good?”

Fireworks. Cory remembered others mentioning it. He knew what fireworks were of course, and that they were harmless if used responsibly, but his system has sensed a threat and react to it. And now he couldn’t stop it.

His thirium pump was racing.

“Are you scared of fireworks or what?” Gavin almost sounded amused.

The android managed to shake his head. He wasn’t scared. He had been betrayed by his system, yet again. It was a situation he began to hate. In the beginning he didn’t think about it when his body did things he wasn’t consciously thinking about. But now the longer he spent with Gavin, the more he learned about emotion, the harder it became to find reason in a body that reacted automatically.

He wanted it to stop.

When Gavin pulled him to his feet, his body was moving as if remote controlled. He couldn’t stop the movement, couldn’t work against it. He felt trapped, unable to alert the human, unable to say anything. All his connections were severed, his vision was flickering on and off due to the strain on his system, and he was barely aware of the trembling that had gripped his body.

In the bedroom Gavin forced him to sit down on the bed, pulled the door closed and flicked on the lights.

Having nothing to focus on but plain walls, his optical sensors reset and adjusted to the normal setting. It was significantly quieter here too. He could still here the explosions, but they were dull, almost like the neighbors above them.

He leaned against the headboard, eyes now closed and body slumping as the tension slowly dissipated.

He forced the respiration to calm down and hoped Gavin wouldn’t ask too many questions before he brought his voice box back online.

“Should’ve told you that they like to blast all their shit to hell way before new year’s.” Gavin sighed. “Didn’t think it would affect you, really.”

Cory only nodded. He was aware of Gavin sitting next to him, and his warm hand on his back.

“Don’t worry about it. But you might wanna get this sorted out before 12am.”

He opened his eyes and gave Gavin a confused look.

“We celebrate new year’s, idiot. Michigan’s like one of the few states they allow us to light our own fireworks in. And we’re doing just that.”

“Why…” Cory muttered, voice silent. “Why do humans do that?”

“Fuck if I know. Ward of some spirits or some bullshit. I don’t know.”

“It’ll get louder tonight?”

“Definitely. Working on new years is hell. Is why I took the day off.”

“I’d like to go into standby for that.”

“First you explain what exactly happened there.”

“My system couldn’t figure out how to react, it confused me and clouded my judgement.”

Gavin frowned. “…In simple human terms, your system froze?”

“For lack of a better term, yes.”

Gavin ran a hand over his face and sighed deeply. “Fine. Go in standby. I’ll wake you when it’s over.”

“Thank you.”

The human snarled and stood, then pulled out his phone. “I’m calling a patrol over. Get these kids out the street.”

“Can you do that?”

“It’s still two hours before they’re allowed to fire the bullshit.”

“Oh.”

Gavin shrugged, switched the lights off and left the room. He left the door open a crack and walked into the living room to clean up the mess on the floor, while he hoped that anyone would bother busting some teenager’s ass for lighting fireworks too early.

He knew he wouldn’t, chances were small that anyone else would.

Alternatively, he could have just gone out himself, flashed his badge and make them scramble.

He wasn’t in the mood to go outside in the cold, however.

“…fucking Cyberlife.” He sighed, and decided to call his brother to figure something out so that Cory could at least turn these annoying functions off.

It was becoming a hassle, and it was straining the android. There was no doubt about that.

 


End file.
